Terri and Aariel Strange Labyrinth encounter
by ViciousRejects
Summary: Just a funny little fan fic me and my friend Aariel put together.. its really funny! just read... I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Terri and Aariel's Strange Labyrinth Story 

"OH MY GOD!!! I MADE A FAN!!!"

"Yes! That movie was awesome!! So were the goblin kings pants!!"

"Yes!" Aariel had finally seen labyrinth.

"Hey Terri!" Aariel was in the bathroom fixing her bra.

"Hey what?"

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm being sucked into the computer!"

"Uh huh sure!" Aariel said not believing her. She had said this to her friend many times tonight.

When she came out of the bathroom… Terri was missing :-0 !!! (gasp!!!)

"Hello Aariel." Jareth said coming from the fireplace.

"What are you… some kind of Santa clause wanna-be? Wait... hold on! I know those pants! You're the goblin king?!?"

"No… I'm a banana!"

"Really? I've been craving one of those!"

"Well, this banana is to good for you! Now do you want your friend back or not?"

"Aw no! She ain't getting you all to herself!!!"

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth before Terri becomes my hoe forever!"

"I'll be seeing you in 13 hours big balls!!!" She screamed as he faded from view. "Well… hmmm… any banana trees around here? On second thought… how about a peach?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What the frananagana?" Terri said looking around. "I know Timmy has some strange friends but this is ridiculous!" She was surrounded by little goblins. Just then… a blonde tall… tight pant wearing… sexy dude walked in.

"You! Come here!" He said pointing at Terri. She walked over to him and he grabbed her by the arm.

"Whoa! Dude! What's going on here?"

"Well… you're friend the little mermaid wished you away. Now if she doesn't get through the labyrinth in time… you will be my hoe forever."

"Hold on… aren't I supposed to be a goblin?"

"Yes… but you remind me of that Jennifer Connelly girl. You really look just like her. (no joke there!) And she looks like the one who beat my labyrinth and I wanted her to be my hoe so I'll settle for a mini-her."

"Well… where are you taking me?"

"My room. You're friend is to stupid to solve the labyrinth… so you will be staying here."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hello?!? Mr. Worm? Are you here? Where's that opening?"

"I'm over here man." The worm said in a Jamaica man voice. There was hippy music all around him and he was smoking a big thing of angel dust.

"That means the opening is right there!" Aariel said running as fast as she could… and ran straight into the brick wall.

"The door is a few inches to your left man."

"Now you tell me that! I guess this is payback for hitting Terri with the door. (Just happened!)"

"Yeah man! Have fun! Hey watch me! I can fly!" The worm said jumping off the ledge and falling to his doom. "Tell the missus I love her!" his last words were.

"Strange little creature." Aariel said running into yet another wall… and then into the opening.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Terri was getting very bored… so she went back to the throne room when she heard a familiar melody.

You remind me of the babe  
What babe? babe with the power  
What power? power of voodoo  
Who do? you do  
Do what? remind me of the babe

I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do  
My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew

What kind of magic spell to use  
Slime and snails  
Or puppy dogs' tails  
Thunder or lightning  
Then baby said  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)  
Put that baby spell on me  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)  
Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby, make him free

"One question!" Terri yelled over the music. "What is up with slapping babies?"

"Oh I suppose you could do better?"

"Not me… but some other aboveground people could!"

"Prove it!"

"Okay!" Terri took out her mp3 player and wished for speakers… and got them.

The opening to limp bizkits re-entry filled the air.

"step right up, step right up everyone. whether you're good or bad, happy or sad,  
whether you're an emotional wreck, or a blissful speck in the black hole of an existance we  
call life. step right up, and witness something you will be soon to never forget. feast your  
ears on the most ferociously soothing waves of sonic communication to ever be created. built  
for you by the master..."  
_fred: _"hey!"   
_ringmaster: _"...built for you by the mast..."  
_fred: _"hey, shutup already, what is it?"  
_ringmaster: _"what is it?"  
_fred: _"um... yeah, dog. what is it?"  
_ringmaster: _"what is it?"  
_fred: _"dude, chill man."  
_ringmaster: _"it... is limp bizkit!"

"That sucks!" The goblins yelled.

"Shut up!"

"No hoe!" They yelled again and started screaming "hoe hoe hoe hoe!" over and over again.

Just then… Jareth repapered in front of Terri. For some unknown reason… he had been gone.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing! They didn't like my music! You know… they remind me of the boys at school"

"Well… You're friend only has an hour left… she passed out after hitting a wall…"

"Aww… payback for hitting me with a door!"

"What?"

"She hit me with a door."

"You mortals… strange."

"Yeah, yeah. Do you really have freaky little peaches that send people into dreams?"

"No… they send them into nightmares"

"Ah. So… if I ate a banana… what would happen?"

"What is it with you two and bananas?"

"It's a long story."

"Would it take more than 13 hours?"

"Yup."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aariel suddenly heard a loud growling sound. "Whoa! That sounds like Justin's stomach!" She heard it again and decided to go check it out. She walked for about two minutes when she saw a big red furry beast hanging upside down from a rope. She ran over and got bit by a freaky thing. "Oww! You son of an aardvark!" She yelled so loud… it scared the things away.

Aariel went over to untie the big furry thing… only to realize it was Justin with a lot of back and chest hair. "Aww… poor Justin. Oh, well… your just going to hang around for a while." She said running away… only to fall to the ground holding her foot screaming "CHARLIE HORSE!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Stupid Aariel!" Terri said looking through one of Jareth's crystal balls. She was lounging in the throne while Jareth was… where was he?

Suddenly, Jareth came walking in with a hat pointing to the side of his head, baggy jeans, and a south pole hoodie singing "hot in here." Terri started bursting out laughing.

"I wish I had a camera!" She said… and she got one. She took a whole roll of 24 pictures of this. "Aariel is going to love this!"


	2. Chapter 2

You all are lucky I'm all hyped up on caffeine or I wouldn't be writing this.

When Aariel's Charlie Horse had finally left, she got up and began to run again. She came to the two dog guard door things.

"Oh crap! I should have listened to Terri when she was explaining this crap to me!" Aariel said knowing what was about to be asked of her. She was surprised at what she heard come out of the red guards mouth.

"Oh! I just LOVE your shoes! Where did you get them?" The guard asked the other.

Aariel looked over at the blue guard and noticed that it was wearing a pair of hot pink 9-inch heels.

"Oh! The little blue worm gave them to me. Isn't he just a doll?"

"Oh my god! Yes he is! His wife's a total wart though!"

"Amen to that girlfriend! Mmm-hmm!" The two doors then did some type of hand shake, during which one of the guards screamed.

"You broke my nail!"

"It was an accident!"

"No! You were always jealous of my perfect nails and ad to break one! Time to get the hose again!" The guard turned around and grabbed the hose.

"No! Please! Have mercy!" The other door begged.

The one with a hose gave the other a death stare before bursting out into a high pitched, extremely annoying laugh. "I got you!"

"Ah! You got me!" The once-scared guard said to the other.

"Just back away slowly." Aariel said to herself. She left the guards alone to do whatever it was they were doing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Terri was following Jareth around the entire castle and being as annoying as humanly possible.

"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"Is that a wig?"

"No it is not."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Jareth?"

"What?"

"Do you use makeup?"

"On special occasions."

"Why?"

"Because, it's important when going to negotiate trade deals with another kingdom to look your best."

"Jareth?"

"Jesus girl what?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Jareth stopped walking and sighed. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you being a huffy-puff?"

"A what?"

"Never mind." Terri said walking in front of him.

A little while down the hall Terri stopped walking.

When Jareth caught up with her he saw what had made her stop walking, a dragon, a 46-foot dragon.

Terri's mouth dropped as she looked at the monster in front of her. The dragon began walking towards Jareth and Terri and they walked backwards. When they were in the throne room again the dragon stopped moving.

They stood there for a few second staring at each other before the weirdest thing happened.

"Hello my baby! Hello my honey! Hello my sunshine gal!" The dragon belted out into song and dance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Terri and Jareth screamed in unison running out of the throne room and down the halls until they both fell in an oubliette.


End file.
